Es la vida misma
by Pao Sakigami
Summary: A mal hora amaste al pintor, lo sabes, siempre lo supiste y sin embargo no quieres cambiarlo, aún ahora cuando sientes que la vida se escurre de tu ser no quieres cambiarlo


Es la vida misma.

A mal hora amaste al pintor, lo sabes, siempre lo supiste y sin embargo no quieres cambiarlo, aún ahora cuando sientes que la vida se escurre de tu ser no quieres cambiarlo.

Solo te sientas en aquella silla de madera con una sonrisa en el rostro, sumisa como eres pero internamente odiando a la paleta y al pincel. Lo sabes, siempre lo supiste, estás en segundo lugar en su vida, no puedes competir con ella. Acomodas tu vestido con suavidad, no te mueves mucho , eres frágil como una hoja que se lleva el viento, una hoja de otoño que se quiebra entre sus dedos, no , no importa te dices , te inventas otro mundo y sigues sonriendo . Sin embargo lo sabes, la odias , la detestas , deseas con fervor que solo te hubiera conocido a ti pero no es así, lo entiendes y lo odias de igual forma.

El arte es tu rival, no lo comprendes y no te esfuerzas en hacerlo pues sería en vano. Quizá por eso la impresión fue tan profunda en ti cuando él te pidió con ansia marcada en sus ojos negros retratarte.

No te negaste.

Si lo hubieras hecho habrías visto el alma de tu amado romperse de manera lenta. Por eso aceptaste.

Nunca le has negado nada. Y sabes que nunca lo harás.

Ahora, te encuentras sentada, tus ojos no reflejan nada y lo sabes pero aun así la sonrisa no se borra de tu bello rostro. Eres bella y estas consciente de ello.

Después de todo, él alguna vez dijo amarte. Quizá tu belleza ayudó a aquello porque dudas que sea cierto. Su único amor ha sido el arte desde que tiene uso de razón y por más que te esfuerzas, no lo cambias, lograr eso es un anhelo imposible de cumplir pero , sabes que venderías tu alma al diablo con tal de que se olvide de ella.

Y así los días pasan, tú sigues en la misma posición, en la oscura y sombría torre donde apenas llegan los rayos del sol. Él profundamente inmerso en su tarea no nota que poco a poco tu vida se consume, te marchitas como una flor. El color que usa es robado de tus mejillas y plasmado en lo blanco del lienzo frente a él.

Poco a poco tu vida se acaba pero tu sonríes más y más al verlo tan complacido. Lo amas cada día de manera más fuerte, te agrada ver como su felicidad aumenta con cada pincelada que da al lienzo pero aun así el odio no se va. Lo amas a él pero la odias a ella. Esa que es tu rival es alguien realmente inalcanzable.

Además es mezquina , no lo comparte contigo. No te da más que las sobras del amor que es de ella.

Llegan visitas a la torre. Los oyes, los ves pero, no las tomas en cuenta, solo puedes verlo a él y sabes que no tiene ojos para otra cosa que no sea el lienzo frente a sí. Escuchas los murmullos maravillados de todos pero no te mueves, no dices nada, sigues en la misma posición sonriendo de la misma forma y tratando de que tus ojos reflejen algo pero no lo logras.

Muy en el fondo el odio hacia el pincel es más grande que el amor que le profesas.

Solo sonríes y esperas con paciencia que todo termine porque te dolería no ver el brillo en sus ojos al terminar el cuadro. Pese a todo quieres verlo, quieres ver el brillo en sus ojos negros cuando con sus fuertes manos levante su obra y la admire, quieres oír sus elogios hacia ella. Quieres ver sus dientes blancos asomarse por sus labios cuando sonría e inocentemente te dirija la mirada y pregunte cuál es tu opinión.

Tú se la darás. A él no le importará, no te oirá perdido en la textura del lienzo y en cada línea que hizo.

Pero algo dentro tuyo te anuncia que no será así esta vez, porque algo extraño pasa, sientes como cada pincelada va quitándote la vida tal cual puñales clavados en tu espalda. Tu vida se consume, se acaba, te duele esta extraña sensación pero no dices nada, continuas igual. Tus rizos rubios enmarcando tu rostro, tus ojos verdes sin sentimiento alguno, tus pequeñas manos delicadamente cruzadas entre sí, no te has movido de tu lugar desde que él pidió retratarte.

Y ahora te das cuenta de que ha terminado pero, no puedes ver como ha quedado. Solo hay oscuridad alrededor de ti y no sabes cómo terminaste así, perdida en algún extraño lugar. Cayendo lentamente en un pozo sin color, allí donde el sol no llegará nunca , el lugar donde las almas con resentimiento vagan eternamente lamentándose de su vida.

Pero no te interesa porque puedes oír como un murmullo sus últimas palabras.

–Es la vida misma…- y tu alma expira perdiéndose en el olvido teniendo como único recuerdo aquellas palabras.

* * *

¡Hi! solo quería dar un pequeño aporte a la comunidad de Fairy Tail y como no se mencionan nombres, pueden dejarlo a su imaginación pero en mi cabeza están pintadas las figuras de Mavis y Zeref. Tengo una pequeña aclaración con el tema del fic, lo escribí inspirada en el bello cuento de Poe "El retrato oval" pues siempre me vi atrapada por esa historia. No lo se , solo sentí la necesidad de hacer esto y quedó así. No tengo más que añadir.

¡Besos!


End file.
